The present disclosure relates to data processing, more particular aspects relate to a software program development tool.
Users interact with business processes in various ways, but those interactions can mostly be lumped into a few broad categories: discovering what work needs to be done, performing work, analyzing the work that has been done in the past, and reviewing and managing the work performed by a team.
User interactions with business processes concern work, and Business Process Management (BPM) solution authors may want to design and implement user experiences that can allow a user of the BPM solution to do work efficiently and with as few errors as possible.
Users learn about the work to be performed in various ways. In some cases, users receive notifications via email or Short Messaging Service (SMS). In other cases, users log on to a specific website to view their task list. In either case, it is important for the user to quickly understand the nature of the task and its relative importance to the other tasks that the user is likely responsible for performing. Custom user interfaces may be useful to deliver the information that a user needs to determine the relative importance of a task.
Users perform the work that they are required to do in a number of ways. In some cases, the work is performed outside of the BPM solution using existing systems, and the user simply informs BPM once the work has been completed. In other cases, the user interfaces for performing the work are implemented as part of the BPM solution. In many solutions, both approaches have to be combined.
Custom user interfaces are often useful in providing users with the most relevant information for analyzing process performance. Users analyze the work that has been performed in a number of ways and for a number of reasons. During the execution of a process, real-time feedback is provided to help users guide the subsequent execution of the process. In a similar vein, managers need visibility into the work that their teams are performing, and tools to help them manage that work. Analysis also occurs after-the-fact to determine if the logic of the process allows the business to run smoothly. In each of these cases, the user needs interfaces that supply the business context information that is most relevant for understanding the reality of how well the process is performing.